¿me gustas?
by 23flor.de.cerezo23
Summary: te conocía, pero no lo sabia te seguía amando y eso era seguro simplemente tu dejaste de hacerlo bueno eso pensaba yo Todo cambio después de una fiesta...y te resulto embriagador
1. el baile

**SINOPSIS**

Nunca había sentido tal sentimiento hasta que te encontré aquella noche, la luz del lugar nos iluminaba, no había nada más que música, y luces de colores, todo comenzó con una fiesta de antifaces….

_hola estas bellísima. Dijo mi amiga

"Ella era de piel blanca su pelo era de un azul intenso en algunos de los casos utilizaba algún tipo de peinado siempre mantenía el pelo suelto, sus ojos eran de color azul su pelo y ojos matizaban era algo que nunca me había puesto a pensar".

_gracias, tú también estas muy linda hoy, no yo creo que estas fenomenal. "Si no fuera por la luz de colores diría que mi amiga estaba sonrojada".

_casi que ni te reconozco te ves tan bella hoy, que pienso que no eres tú creo que fue suerte al reconocerte.

_jajaja mm ok por cierto ¿conque nombre has ingresado?

_ah pues clover, ¿y tú?

_al fin y al cabo me elegí por lie y….

_muy buenas noches señoritas dijo un hombre con traje y antifaz azul.

_muy buenas noches; dijimos a coro clover y yo.

_me presento soy clayer. He hiso una reverencia.

_un placer soy clover.

_Y yo soy Lie

_él es mi amigo kairo

_muy buenas noches; dijo un castaño.

"Era alto, más bien de mi estatura sus ojos eran de un color ámbar, algo me decía que lo conocía, su aura era muy fuerte, trate de leer su mente aprendí hacerlo después de meses de entrenamiento en la escuela de magia, pero se me hiso imposible es como si el mismo no lo permitiese este era un chico especial, yo también había aprendido a bloquear mi mente pero su aura era extraña como, como si….".

_ellas son lie y clover. Dijo clayer.

Tomy digo clover y yo sonreímos.

Vi que kairo se retiraba y le decía algo a clayer en un susurro que solo lo escuchaba él.

Él castaño se había retirado no vi bien a donde.

_clover iré por algo de beber vale. Dije.

_bueno per…

Creo haber oído la voz de Tomoyo que me gritaba algo pero no la escuchaba por el volumen de la música, trate de pasar hacia las mesas de refrescos y pasabocas pero casi se me hiso imposible, todos estaban bailando y no me daban paso, cuando logre salir choque con alguien, me ayudo a levantar no me había fijado con quien me había chocado y cuando le mire a la cara era nada más ni nada menos que kairo.

_lo…lo siento mucho, dije apenada por el incidente yo le había derramado una copa de vino en su pantalón este no iba a ser mi día o más bien ¿noche? Yo creo que sí es noche jejej…, _ahh Sakura concéntrate le acabas de derramar el vino al pobre chico por favor despierta_ hay lo siento sub, sub era mi subconsciente jejej siempre hablaba con ella o él bueno eso no es lo importante _SAKURA!_ Ah sí kairo.

_lie? Te encuentras bien y con una cara de pregunta me hablaba.

_si, tranquilo solo ha sido un golpe pero tu pantalón está sucio cuanto lo lamento discúlpame.

_no, no; y moviendo las manos de un lado a otro negaba; no ha pasado nada eso no importa.

 **Kairo**

Le estaba hablando a lie hace rato pero no se estaba como pensando, pues de eso si no se no quise utilizar la lectura de la mente no me gusta entrometerme mucho en la vida de los demás, solo en cierta chica que me caía mal, era estresante hace un tiempo me había enamorado de ella, era solo un niño ya había crecido me tuve que ir y cuando volví ella estaba con un chico al cual no conocía estaban tomados de la mano, no piensen que son celos pues no lo son eso jamás yo nunca tendría celos, ella me había prometido estar siempre conmigo pero no lo cumplió me dolió un poco pero me prometí que no le prestaría atención, sería otro año en esa escuela en el que encontré amigos y a mi competencia en magia eso había quedado en el pasado y ahora esto es presente debía rehacer mi vida Eriol se había convertido en mi mejor amigo al comienzo me caía mal y pues esa es otra historia.

Cuando vi que empezaba a reaccionar le pregunte que si estaba bien.

_ Si, tranquilo solo ha sido un golpe pero tu pantalón está sucio cuanto lo lamento discú dijo con cara triste y la voz aún más tímida.

_no, no; y moviendo mis manos de un lado a otro negaba; no ha pasado nada eso no importa.

Lie era una chica de mi estatura tenía unos ojos color esmeralda pues eso fue lo que me pareció ver, era muy guapa no lo podía negar, era castaña, un poco más claro que el color de mi pelo, pero algo se me hacía familiar n…

_ ¿pero cómo llegaste tan rápido? Me preguntó.

_ahm pues crucé por la puerta de allá y señalando una puerta de color marrón oscuro.

_me permitirías esta pieza y le extendí una mano.

_sería un placer bailar con usted me dijo en tono burlesco.

Me caía bien eso me gustaba pues en forma de decir que me caía bien no piensen mal ehh.

Bailamos tres canciones se podía decir me sentía cómodo como si estuviera protegido junto a ella era como si solo importáramos nosotros y nadie más, hablamos mientras bailábamos en algunos momentos gritábamos porque no nos escuchábamos nos gustaban las estrellas, el chocolate, me contó que estaba aprendiendo defensa personal pues su hermano se lo había pedido porque así no tendría que preocuparse tanto por ella y todo porque un día casi le hacen daño por quitarle un celular y bueno no era por presumir pero era muy bueno en artes marciales desde pequeño lo practicaba con mi prima pero yo siempre sobresalí me esforzaba más y entrenaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo y me esforcé aún más cuando tuve que cuidar a la persona que quería pero bueno no me desviaré del tema.

Mire mi reloj y ya casi era hora de elegir a los estudiantes que representarían al rey reina príncipe y princesa

 **Lie**

Se acercaba de elegir a los ganadores para ser coronados eso era gracioso siempre me pareció algo extraño un baile de estos pero bueno así eran las cosas el agua fluía por los mares el sol brillaba y lie se inscribió con kairo esa frase la había sacado de un libro pero era diferente me había gustado mucho así que la tome solo era prestada jejej para algunos casos bueno pero ya me Salí de lo que estaba hablando

Así me había inscrito con kairo bueno fue algo raro jejej

 **Flashback**

_ ¿ahm kairo y si nos inscribimos? ¿No crees que sería divertido?

Señale la mesa que estaba iluminada por unos reflectores donde se encontraba un fotógrafo que pues tomaba las fotos pues eso era lo que hacían los fotógrafos o si no porque se llamarían fotógrafos bueno otra vez me salí del tema uhi no he hablado con sub jejej bueno en que estaba así en que el fotógrafo tomaba las fotos jejej a las parejas inscritas para poder postularse como rey y reina o príncipe y princesa estas se mostraban al nombrar al ganadores y ganadoras

_está bien porque no, sería divertido participar aunque a mí no es que me guste mucho esto no se no le veo lo interesante. Me dijo con honestidad

_bueno pues estoy contigo solo que sería divertido

Nos tomaron una foto donde aparecíamos abrazados y felices no mal interpreten lo de felices solo somos amigos, me pareció muy linda bueno pues es qué...

 **Fin del Flashback**

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del DJ que anunciaba que era pronto de nombrar a los ganadores y que aún había tiempo de votar.

Tomy paso por mi lado la vi muy feliz yo creo que demasiado no la veía hací de feliz desde que desde que me grababa atrapando las cartas y cuando me hacia los trajes para cada noche hasta llego hacerle un traje a él en ese momento sentí unas manos en mis mejillas era kairo sentí que empezaba arder

_ ¿lie? Te sientes bien anda estas caliente tienes fiebre

_eh no, no…no pasa nada tranquilo kairo ahm mira el dj va a hablar

_eh si

Bien buenas noches como la están pasando y un grito por parte de todos los jóvenes presentes invadió la sala, ya es hooooora de decir los ganadores bueno sin mucho hablar anunciémoslos

_bien los ganadores son. Esta vez hablo una chica de alta estatura cabello largo llevaba un moño alzado y un vestido corto de color azul noche. Como rey y reina…

¡Kairo y lie!

Conoceré a los…espera kairo y yo. Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos los dos en el escenario recibiendo ''nuestras coronas`` si así podían llamarse eran lindas no se podían negar nuestra foto apareció en pantalla grande esa foto era muy linda tendría que pedir una copia al fotógrafo .otra vez advierto que no mal interpreten las cosas es que siempre lo hacen lo digo por experiencia.

_y como príncipe y princesa…

¡Clover y clayer!

¿Ahh espera clover se inscribió con clayer? Aunque no me lo creyera era así

Pasaron adelante junto a nosotros para recibir ''sus coronas`` eran más pequeñas y brillantes con un color plateado su foto apareció junto a la nuestra

Pasamos hablar un rato con clover y clayer

_anda lie te queda preciosa la corona dijo clayer

_con permiso dijo kairo me permitiría esta pieza mi reina

_es un gusto para mí, mi rey le conteste siguiendo la broma. Los dos sonreímos por nuestros comentarios y una sonrisa picarona salió de mi amiga.

_ ¿señorita clover bailaría usted conmigo?

_y porque no lo haría

La pieza que seguía era suave no recuerdo como se llama pero la conocía esta no tardo más que unos minutos

_ya que la noche ya casi termina y desde acá no sabremos quienes somos en realidad bueno creo mira aquí tienes mi número de celular y mi correo-la verdad es que mi correo lo cree con el nombre de lie era extraño no bueno por eso había elegido ese nombre de usuario

_vale entonces mira toma el mío correo no tengo creare uno y te mandare mensaje.

_Auuu clover que haces

_lie 15 minutos para las dos tu hermano te va a matar si no llegas antes

_cierto la apuesta vamos entonces

_lo siento kairo me debo ir mañana me pondré en contacto contigo en la hora de descanso vale bye

_ahm ok nos vemos…

Ya en la salida Tomoyo encendía su coche me subí lo más rápido posible debía llegar antes de las dos si no lo hacía debía hacer deberes tanto los míos como los de Touya por una semana y eso era lo último que quería

_Tomoyo ahh rápido no puedo perder esta apuesta

_ya ya Sakura cálmate ya casi llegaremos en menos de 5 minutos

_Eso espero

Y si hací fue en menos de 5 min estaba en casa y como menos faltaba Touya estaba en la puerta para recibirme tenia menos de 8 minutos de sobra y uff por mi suerte

_bien eh llegado antes de las 2 asi que te tocan mis deberes por una semana

_jajaja que yo te dije que si no llegabas antes de las dos tu tendrías que hacer mis deberes y los tuyos por supuesto pero yo no mencione lo demás del trato

_ahh (suspiro) es cierto ahh bien me iré a dormir

Subí las escaleras decepcionada de no haber dicho parte de que si yo ganaba ahh porque. Tumbe en la cama me dolían las piernas y hasta ahora lo sentía pero bueno no me arrepiento de nada en absoluto esta noche seria inolvidable

Tome mi celular y dibuje el patrón hacia una estrella bueno casi una estrella guarde el número de kairo y mire mi correo y mis demás redes sociales tenía muchas notificaciones y en algunas páginas escribía poemas o textos de Tomoyo y yo ese era nuestro pasatiempo. Tenía hace rato de no mirar mi celular no le prestaba mucha atención no era una cibernética.

_buenas noches kero

Ah si se me había olvidado kero él es mi guardián , hace algunos años atrás encontré en la biblioteca de mi padre un libro grueso con la portada de un león y en la parte … aparecían unas letras que decía the clow, tuve curiosidad por saber que había dentro , cuando abrí el libro encontré una baraja de cartas tome la primera que estaba arriba del mazo que al pronunciar su nombre ''viento`` apareció una ventisca que hiso que toda las cartas contenidas en el libro se empezaran a dispersar por toda la ciudad desde ese día kero me nombro card captor mi amiga Tomoyo lo supo por medio de su cámara, esa noche ella estaba grabando el cielo y en la toma alcance a salir yo, ya que en ese momento yo volaba por el cielo utilizando la carta que había logrado atrapar ''vuelo`` después de reunir todas las cartas el segundo guardián ''Yue`` que representa la luna dio por empezada la … habían dos competidores yo y el ahh(suspiro) yo fui la triunfadora. Mi llave y báculo cambiaron a ser una estrella, estrella de mi propia energía al utilizar las cartas clow con mi nuevo báculo las cartas se transformaban a cartas Sakura bueno kero en su forma original tiene forma de un león alado y su forma falsa es de un oso de peluche el representa la luna y Yue es un tipo de ángel hay yo que sé pero su forma falsa es la de yukito.

Tengo tanto sueño que…Ahh (bostezo)

_buenas noches Sakura. Dice kero._ Sakura, ¡sakura! pero si se quedo dormida ahy que niña bueno descansa

kero tomo la sabana y arropo a sakura le dio unas buenas noches y se fue a dormir..

 **notas de autora**

 **buenas noches bueno esta es mi primera historia espero les guste subire el otro capitulo en cuanto pueda tratare de subir dos a la semana y gracias y espero tengan una bonita noche**

 **-Tefy**


	2. después del baile

**SINOPSIS**

Nunca había sentido tal sentimiento hasta que te encontré aquella noche, la luz del lugar nos iluminaba, no había nada más que música, y luces de colores, todo comenzó con una fiesta de antifaces….

 ** _SUEÑO_**

Ahh donde estoy y quien eres tu me encontraba en un lugar oscuro pero no lo suficiente para ver a mi alrededor estaba en un salón y no estaba sola me encontraba con un joven no pude ver bien su rostro pero con lo que alcance a ver reconocí parte de su figura quien eres volví a preguntar y este me sonrió y me dijo eso no importa se puso a medio lado y me di cuenta que era s...Sh (sonido de alarma)

_ ¡sakura! Sakura levántate llegaras tarde

_pero quee y le di a kero un golpe que lo mande a volar y este cayo en el piso

_auch eso dolió porque lo hiciste sakura auch-se frotaba

La cabeza pues le dolía de semejante golpe el que le di

_lo siento no quería hacerte daño pero que hora es

Miré mi reloj y faltaba una hora para ir a clases

_PORQUE ME DESPERTASTE TAN TEMPRANO YO SOLO QUERIA DORMIR KERO

_LO SIENTO PERO NO ME DI CUENTA ADEMAS LA ALRMA FUE LA QUE SONO TU FUISTE LA QUE L A PUSO NO ES ASI

_SI si tienes razón kero discúlpame-dije bajando la voz

_porque no aprovechas y te vas y te bañas y así llegas temprano y caminas un poco sakura hace mucho que no lo haces

_ahm si kero tienes razón

Me dispuse a tomar un baño estaba fría el agua así que espere a que se calentara pronto llegaría el otoño y empezaría hacer frio no tarde más de 15 minutos en estar lista me hice una tranza a medio lado y baje a desayunar con kero hoy supongo que desayunaríamos juntos y yo no tendría carrera le haría caso a kero y me iría caminando a la escuela

_buen día – dije con una sonrisa

_buen día hija y buen día kero

_buenos días fujitaka y touya

_buen día monstruo y glotón

_ ¡a quien le dices glotón!

_pues a quien mas

Mi padre sonreía ante la escena y pues mentiría si digo que a mí no me daba risa

Nos dispusimos a desayunar y empezamos a charlar de lo que había pasado alrededor de la semana ya que mi padre había estado fuera 1 semana en unos proyectos de la universidad kero comía todo lo que podía y mi padre sonreía por las caras que hacían kero y touya fue un desayuno tranquilo si se puede decir así era uno de los mejores que había tenido

Termine de desayunar y me despedí de mi padre y de mi hermano este aun no terminaba sus estudios pero pronto lo haría iba a estudiar medicina pues eso era lo que sabía yo ,empecé a caminar quise tomar una nueva ruta tenía tiempo suficiente y bueno porque no cambiar de rutina me encontré con un parque lleno de árboles nunca me había fijado en ese parque era maravilloso la luz brillaba los árboles se meneaban de un lado el otro la brisa soplaba de forma apacible y los pájaros volaban me sentía libre feliz un lugar inmemorable después de clases se lo mostraría a tomy le encantaría y me imagino con su cámara haciendo ediciones del lugar y a Rika, a Chiharu para que venga con yamasaki y a naoko para que vea la hermosa flora y fauna que hay aquí llegue a una parte en donde los arboles de cerezo desprendían sus flores sentía sus delicados pétalos que rozaban con mi piel Salí del parque y me dispuse a terminar mi recorrido

Subí las escaleras y vi el salón 7-2 pronto ese 7 pasaría a un 8 ya avanzaría un nivel más de estudio ya era hora de que se me ocurriesen ideas de que estudiar en mi futuro tomy me había dicho que diseño o fotografía Rika aún no se decidía naoko quería seguir ayudando en la biblioteca yamasaki mm nunca le he preguntado y Chiharu mm no sabía tampoco se lo había preguntado

Vi que el salón estaba solo así que me puse a limpiar la pizarra y arreglar las flores vi la hora y me queda un poco de tiempo vi un libro delgado me llamo la atención y empecé a leer era un monologo o algo así en fin hojee las hojas y me dispuse a leer un poco como dicen por ahí la curiosidad mató al gato en este caso me mato a mí no sentí cuando una chica de mi edad entro al salón con un lentes y me miraba extrañada

_ ¡ah! Naoko que haces hay me asustaste nunca hagas eso

_eh hola sakura perdón eh eh ¿estás leyendo?

_ahm pues si

_espera sakura no lee ¡tú no lees! ¿Dónde está sakura? ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Dónde está? Devuélvemela- dijo mientras me sacudía tomando por los hombros

_tranquila naoko tranquila soy solo yo sé que es raro que me vean leyendo pero no es para tanto ni tampoco para que exageres - dije riéndome para mi sola

_ es que es tan tan extraño en ti sakura que no sé qué pensar y además…

_AHH SAKURA PORQUE NO ME ESPERASTE, ERES MUY MUY MALA QUE DIGO MALA ERES MALVADA AHHH HUMM

_oe tomy, lo siento es que me desperté temprano y cambie de ruta y me encontré con un lugar hermoso después de clase se los muestro cuando venga Rika Chiharu y yamasaki se los digo para que nos acompañen

_NO CAMBIES DE TEMA Y AHH BUENO

_mm oye pareces que vienes acompañada

_ah si sakura Clayer, clayer Ahh ya se conocen para que doy presentación….

_espera dijiste clayer, eriol es clayer

En ese momento cruzo un pensamiento

 ** _Él es mi amigo kairo_**

Mm si es su amigo debe saber quién es en realidad hum debo preguntarle

_ ehh si bueno aunque sea no tuve que explicar

_buen día dijo Rika Chiharu y yamasaki que venía agarrado de las manos con esta ultima

_buen día dijimos tomoyo eriol y yo a la vez

_ buen día Shaoran- replico eriol

_ah eh buen día eriol permiso

Eh hiso que nos separábamos para que el pudiese pasar

_oye y nosotros que Shaoran- replico la ojiazul

Se quedó un poco pensativo y por fin de un buen rato dijo

_eriol me acompañas un momento afuera

_ah es esta bien Shaoran que te pasa porque esa cara de amargu…

_no puedo creer que nos ignore no sé porque es así que le habrá pasado no le hemos hecho nada para que nos trate así

_ah bueno tomy que se puede hacer nosotros no somos nadie para obligarlo – dijo con tristeza en s voz

_ahy bueno tomoyo como es que supiste que eriol era clayer

_ah sí ah pues

 **FLASHBACK**

Pase por el lado de sakura estaba contenta no la había visto así desde que capturaba las cartas junto a Shaoran clayer y nos propusimos revelar nuestra identidad seria en un lugar donde nos viéramos bien pero sin que los demás nos vieran mucho porque se supone que una fiesta de disfraces y era para que no supiéramos quienes éramos

_bien lista Clover

_lista

: Ala una

_a las dos

Y alas… tres

_tomoyo

_eriol

_ahy querida que sorpresa no me lo esperaba pero estaba dudando y la verdad quería que fueras tú

_eriol yo hay no no no no lo soporto debo decir quien es lie sé que kairo es tu amigo cierto eriol

_ajam

_bueno es que lie es mi gran amiga y la veo tan feliz que

_quieres que te diga quién es kairo para que estén juntos no es cierto

_si es que ella no había sido tan feliz desde hace mucho tiempo ya eriol y…

_tranquila yo te diré quien es pero con dos condiciones 1. Tú también me dices quien es lie

_vale

_bien kairo es… (Cualquier lector(a) sabrá quién es supongo) es Shaoran-dijo en un susurro

_ ¡quee! Kairo es Shaoran am se me olvido la segunda condición bueno esta es que no le cuentes a Shaoran que te dije o más bien a nadie

_tranquilo eriol

_es enserio tomoyo yo lo prometí y quiero cumplir mi promesa

_no no tranquilo bueno y supongo que quieres obtener tu parte claro

_ah si

_Ahh-(suspiro) bueno lie lie ella es… sakura _dijo tan suave como para que nadie más escuchara pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que él lo escuchara

_ehh sakura enserio pues no me sorprende

_eh porque

_porque a Shaoran aún le gusta sakura y no dudo que esa compañía lo haga sentir a gusto

_ah sí claro…. ¡es cierto ellos están conviviendo!

Y de un giro eriol y yo volteamos a mirar a tal parejita de castaños

_se ven tan felices juntos

_si pero que lastima que ninguno de los dos sepan quién es su acompañante

_bueno todo en esta vida necesita un empujoncito

_y supongo que tú se lo darás

_bueno si –dije con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro

Mire mi reloj y que hora era Dios sakura me matara si no la llevo pronto a casa

_eriol me debo ir lo siento

_no tranquila tomoyo de todos modos es ya tarde

_si lo sé y debo irme con sakura que lastima que tengaa que separarlos

_buueno pero supongo que vas a ayudar a que estén juntos no es así

_si pero ya me debo ir bye eriol digo clayer

_buna noche Clover

_nos vemos en la escuela- y Salí a toda prisa debía llevarme a sakura pronto de aquí

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Sus ojos brillaban debía ser por lo que había pensado o más bien recordado bueno de todos modos era feliz y eso era lo que quería ver de ella que fue feliz en su vida

_am tomoyo y como se conocieron-volví a preguntarle

_eh ah que ahm luego te cuento pero debo decirte algo antes

_así dime que es

_primero no me regañes 2 no me odies 3 no te pongas brava

_ah y porque lo haría tomoyo

_es que ¡yo le conté a eriol quien eras! y lo siento se suponía que debía ser un secreto

_ eso eso es todo

_ahm si bueno ya empieza a odiarme lo entenderé

_ahy tomoyo ven aquí- y le di un fuerte abrazo y ella lo correspondió _no me voy a poner brava ni te voy a odiar por eso tomoyo nunca lo haría no sería capaz eres mi mejor amiga prima la hermana que nunca tuve

_ahy sakura eres tan dulce

_ahy bueno ya

_lo siento es que no me acordaba que ya no eras tan expresiva pero parece que…

_nada tomoyo nada bueno quiero que vayamos todos a un parque que encontré mientras venia caminando

_ enserio que tal si vamos hoy-dijo Chiharu_que te parece la idea amor

_mm un parque porque pero ustedes sabían que antes los parques se conocían por sus peleas se utilizaban para….

_ahy no empieces- replico Chiharu

_Rika tomoyo y yo no pudimos contenernos y empezamos a reír por seguir viendo esa reacción de yamasaki el nunca cambiaria llevaba seis meses con Chiharu y esta no había podido quitarle esa costumbre

_bueno entonces después de clases vamos sakura-replico Rika

_claro porque no…

En ese momento entro el profesor e hiso que todos nos dirigiéramos a nuestros puestos

_buenos días alumnos –dijo este y esto fue como una señal para que todos nos levantáramos y diéramos un saludo de respeto hacia nuestro maestro era algo en lo que debíamos realizar cuando algún adulto entraba por aquella puerta

_buen día profesor-dijimos todos a la vez

_como amanecieron

_bien gracias y usted

_bien por favor siéntense tengo un anuncio que decir _un anuncio eh ahora que celebraría el colegio _ hoy tendremos a un nuevo alumno

Un chico alto de pelo color castaño y ojos color marrón sonreía frente a la clase

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA**

 **Buenas tardes chicas y chicos que leen mi historia en aquí un nuevo capitulo me tarde mucho lo se pero es que tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes cuando no era la inspiración era el tiempo o el no poder utilizar mi compu bonita tarde a todos y todas besos y abrazos**

 **AH Y NAO GRACIAS POR LEERLO Y DEJAR TU OPINIÓN**

 **AHORA SI ADIÓS**

 **-Tefy**


	3. un chico no muy nuevo

**SINOPSIS**

Nunca había sentido tal sentimiento hasta que te encontré aquella noche, la luz del lugar nos iluminaba, no había nada más que música, y luces de colores, todo comenzó con una fiesta de antifaces….

...yo no lo podía creer el había vuelto después de tanto tiempo bueno fue mas o menos un año supongo hay no me acuerdo pero se que fue hace mucho ya de que no lo había vuelto a ver

el estaba hay parado sonriente siempre con esa elegancia y felicidad que lo caracterizaba hay estaba takuoshi takashi yo le decía taku de cariño y el a mi sak o saku nos volvimos muy amigos después de la partida de de shaoran...

_bueno el es el joven takuoshi takashi algunos lo recordaran ya que estuvo hace un tiempo con nosotros

_buenos días bueno para los que no saben de que tiempo esta hablando el profe es de hace un año mas o menos y espero poder llevarme bien con todos como lo hice antes

_bueno te sentaras haber... ah al frente de kinomoto hay un puesto libre, levántate por favor kinomoto

_ah si maestro

le sonreí como siempre lo hacia y el me respondió de la misma manera pude ver tristeza en sus ojos pero apenas sintió que yo lo había notado sonrió aun mas, no entiendo porque lo hacia debía hablar con el en el descanso

_buen día sak- me dijo en un susurro

_buen día taku - dije en forma baja solo para que el escuchara

_bueno empezamos la clase- dijo el profe de forma alta que hizo que me sobresaltase

pasaron las clases y al fin la hora del almuerzo estaba que moría por salir de clase hoy se me hizo divertida las clases ya que un joven me hacia reír en las partes mas aburridas de las explicaciones

_taku! espérame debo preguntarte algo

shaoran

_desde cuando se lleva tan bien sakura con ese

_que dices mi amigo?_replico eriol

_ehm de que hablas

_que a quien te refieres con ese

_ah ese? de que hablas eriol

_ah si no me mientas que te acabo escuchar decir ''desde cuando se lleva tan bien SAKURA con ese'' no me digas que estas celoso así como lo tuviste cuando yo me le acercaba

_no digas estupideces eriol yo no dije sakura y lo que es pasado es pasado

_ah no entonces que dijiste mi amigo

_ah eh yo no dije nada y ya

_ah si claro

_deja tu sarcasmo para otra ocasión eriol si

_otra vez con mal humor no me digas que es por el nuevo o mas bien por la compañía que este le hace a sakura

_ay bueno ya deja tus boberas

_bueno ya te dejo quieto y yo iré a buscar a tomoyo

_ah y desde cuando tu te la pasas con ella

_desde que es mi novia

_y desde cuando es tu novia?

_desde el baile que la conocí

_ah! lie se me había olvidado lie

_hablas de la chica misteriosa de la que me hablaste por el resto de la noche y con la cual eras feliz

_si ella es que ella es asombrosa y me hace sentir no se...

_que enamorado

_no lo se eriol pero debo enviarle un mensaje

-y que le dirás ahm lie te amo quieres ser mi novia

_claro que no eriol y ya te puedes ir ya se con que entretenerme

_como digas que te valla bien con tu cita virtual

_bien haber que escribo primero...

 **perdónenme** **se que esta corto lo se lo se pero es que es lo que tengo y ademas eh estado super estresada porque tengo unos proyectos del cole que debo terminar o mas bien a empezar hacer espero les guste este pequeño capitulo prometo volverlo mas largo pero tengan me paciencia porfa**

 **gracias nao por seguir mi historia y que lastima por lo de tu cuenta**

 **bueno nos vemos ñeñe los quiero y buena noche :) :) :)**

 **Tefy**


	4. El mensaje

**SINOPSIS**

Nunca había sentido tal sentimiento hasta que te encontré aquella noche, la luz del lugar nos iluminaba, no había nada más que música, y luces de colores, todo comenzó con una fiesta de antifaces….

Volviii yeih XD bueno en fin esto no va en las notas de autora? Ah que va bueno haré lo que no he hecho con los anteriores capítulos ''dar crédito y especificar símbolos ''

'' hay no sé qué significa eso considérenlo algo como fuera del dialogo o mensajes o cosas asi

Ah cuando el texto es centrado es chat virtual

() Acción

Pensamiento dependiendo de quién está hablando

Palabras en mayúscula grito fuerte

Palabras en mayúscula y signo de admiración grito muy fuerte

¡! Grito leve

**** Palabras no propias en el vocabulario hay eso creo que lo entienden

Y ahora créditos

Los personajes no son míos, son de clamp eto uno que otro si es mío eto… clamp no me demanden por usar los nombres y bla bla bueno ya dejare que lean

…

Shaoran

A ver que escribo emm

Amm… querida Lie, no no eso no a ver qué tal… ya se

Hola buenos días Lie, bueno he aquí mi correo espero me escribas pronto,

Y nos veamos pronto y además ¿nos volveremos a ver?

Att: Kairo

''se envió correctamente su mensaje''

En otro lado de la escuela

-Saku que es lo que quieres mostrarme.

-yo, yo quería mostrarte algo, mira- y señalando a un pequeño árbol de cerezo floreciendo.

-es…es hermoso Saku, lo has cuidado como prometiste y me imagino a tomoyo grabándote cuando lo vienes a visitar.

-eh sí y con respecto a tomoyo si siempre lo hico- y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en mi rostro- y además de eso aún yo, yo conservo la cadena que me diste.

-ah es cierto hoy te lo vi cuando entre al salón y te queda hermoso.

Era una cadena hermosa, su dije era una llave que en la parte superior traía un trébol, de cuatro pétalos y de color azul, en el medio una piedra que era más un diamante, el color de la cadena era dorado, me la dio el día en que se marchó de la escuela, y dijo que sería para que nunca me olvidara de el.

-¿Saku y ese anillo?, ¿te lo dio tu padre?.

-eh, este anillo, no, no para nada este anillo me lo dio una… una persona que fue especial para mí -o aun lo eres aun eres especial, pequeño lobito aunque no lo crean así le decía desde que me dijo que significaba su nombre; y un dejo de tristeza apareció en mis ojos, al recordar todos esos días vividos y ese día en que me dio el anillo me traía bellos y tristes recuerdos.

-Sakura, lo siento yo no quería ponerte así de triste perdóname.

-no, no tranqui…- y un birup sonó en mi bolsillo de mi falda- mi celular, discúlpame un momento taku- y era un mensaje, de Kairo, y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

-porque la sonrisa, así es como me gusta que estés saku, contenta.

-eh, es un mensaje.

-ahm en ese caso no interrumpo y me retiro para que lo leas con tranquilidad además iré por algo para almorzar, tú deseas algo.

-ahm pensándolo bien si… una ensalada fría de frutas, porfa.

-vale.

Mire ir a taku cuando voltee vi a lo lejos a una figura que me parecía extraña estaba subiendo a un árbol o eso pensé y esa figura era como la de mi sueño, o estaba alucinando.

-debe ser porque tengo tanta hambre, bueno a ver que dice el mensaje.

'' Hola buenos días Lie, bueno he aquí mi correo espero me escribas pronto,

Y nos veamos pronto y además ¿nos volveremos a ver?

Att: Kairo ''

-Ahh (suspiro) Kairo, claro que, claro que si nos volveremos a ver.

-claro que sí que, sakura.

\- ¡ah! Tomoyo, me asustaste.

-ahy bueno no era para tanto, además si te asuste era porque estabas distraída como siempre.

-buen, creo que sí, ah y Eriol donde esta se suponía que iba a estar contigo toda la mañana, o eso fue lo que me dij.o

\- en serio te dijo eso sakura que lindo, ah y me dijo que iría por algo para almorzar.

-ah entonces se debió haber topado con taku... y ahm oye como vas con tu relación con Eriol, UPS – no sé porque pregunte por eso, porque siempre las palabras salen de mi boca U_U.

-ahm bien, muy bien, te acuerdas que luego te contaba cómo me había ido en la fiesta con Eriol.

-sip.

-ah pues, pues.

-pues que, tomoyo.

-eh pues-dijo mientras se levantaba – pues ¡es mi novio! Me lo pidió antes de que supiéramos quienes éramos en la fiesta, el es tan amable, cordial, elegante y sabes lo amo... o algo así pero se que siento algo por el.

-no crees que ya era hora ustedes dos hace rato debieron ser novios.

-ahy sakura- y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de tomoyo.

-yo que tomoyo- se sonrojo DIOS.

-que no digas esas cosas.

-vale.

-bueno si llevo años estudiando con él, lo conozco y el a mí y sé que me gusta por dentro, mi corazón me dice que el es mi persona especial, como para ti lo es shaoran ¡ups! Lo…lo siento sakura yo no yo no queri…

-no, no tran…quila.

-otra vez triste, repitió el chico que me dio mi collar ese que nunca me quitaba y nunca lo haría '' lo siento no me acuerdo de la descripción de taku y tengo pereza de ir a mirar XD''.

-eh no, no para nada – dije parándome y negando con mis manos.

-bueno, eso lo veré, mira toma tu ensalada.

-ahy shi tengo tanta hambre.

-y que paso con tu mensaje saku.

-quee aaa mi mensaje, debo responder, mi celular donde esta.

-este saku – dijo mostrando mi celular.

-si, eh me lo puedes dar.

-NO.

-ah gracias, oye como que no.

-pues así como escuchaste, no.

-dámelo taku.

-si me lo quitas es todo tuyo.

-como que si te lo quito, es mio.

-si, pero yo lo tengo.

-Taku, mi celu, debo responder.

-es tan urgente responder ese mensaje,Sakura

-pues...pues ¡si! ahora daamelo.

-nou- y a la vez que contestaba se paraba y salia corriendo, eso era injusto debía contestar ese mensaje-ven por el Sakura.

-Takuoshi Takashi dame mi celular- y al vez me paraba y salia corriendo, tomy me miraba con cara asombrada nunca me habia puesto brava, porque me cogieran mi celular,pero enserio debía responder ...

 **Hay Dios no cumplí con lo prometido pero es que estoy estresada llevo una semana tratando de hacer y buscar una formula y no la encuentro por ninguna parte tengo mas pero si les doy mas del capitulo no tendré imaginación para seguir así que los lectores o lectoras porfa tengan me paciencia ''ya se lo que siente Saray cuando la presionaba''**

 **gracias nao por seguir mi historia y bien que ya tengas tu cuenta espero pronto la actualización de tu historia vale**

Krio Zoe : bueno e aquí la continuación espero sea de tu agrado y gracias por tus palabras de aliento

Yukine-chan : gracias por tu consejo lo tomare en cuenta

NaniiMoon: gracias por seguirla y e aquí una actualizacion

 **gracias a todas por sus palabras de aliento y todo gracias por seguirla espero les guste este nuevo capitulo**

 **bueno nos vemos ñeñe los quiero muuuucho y que tengan una linda linda noche :)** **(^-^) =(^-^)=** (◕ω◕) me encanto la ultima carita ･ (◕ω◕) ・

 **Tefy**


	5. una discucion

'' Fuera del dialogo o mensajes míos

Ah cuando el texto es centrado, es chat virtual

() Pensamiento dependiendo de quién está hablando

Palabras en mayúscula grito fuerte

Palabras en mayúscula y signo de admiración grito muy fuerte

¡! Grito leve

**** Palabras no propias en el vocabulario… hay eso creo que lo entienden, no creo tener que utilizarlas

Y ahora créditos

Los personajes no son míos, son de clamp, uno que otro si es mío eto… clamp no me demanden por usar los nombres… y bueno ya dejare que lean….

-Taku por favor, entrégame mi celu-dije un poco cansada de tanto correr, él es muy rápido.

-ahh- dijo parando y dándose vuelta, no tuve tiempo para detenerme iba tan rápido que no pude parar y acabe cayéndome encima de el – auch-dijo sobándose la frente-me has pegado duro Saku.

-Lo…lo siento Taku, yo-y un pequeño sonrojo floreció en mis mejillas estaba muy cerca de su rostro y sentía como el mío ardía-, y cuando me di cuenta él estaba encima de mí, y me regalaba esa sonrisa tan esplendida que el siempre llevaba, y una pequeña sonrisa salió de mi rostro.

-me encanta cuando sonríes Saku-dijo con dulzura…

Una figura apareció y empujo a Taku de mi lado todo fue muy rápido, él estaba encima de Taku gritándole y diciéndole no sé qué cosas, algunos compañeros al escuchar se dirigían hacia nosotros en ese momento transforme mi báculo y utilice la carta tiempo, no podía permitir que se formara un alboroto, y la mejor forma seria que nadie se diera cuenta, aunque los que tenían magia no se quedarían atrapados en el tiempo entre esos Shaoran, Eriol, Taku y yo, me acerque a esa figura que aún no reconocía muy bien, pero que tenía la idea de quién podía ser.

-Pero que te pasa- dije alzando la voz, me le acerque para quitarlo de encima de taku, quien se creía que era…-¡Shaoran!, pero que crees que haces- dije a la vez que trataba de quitarlo de encima de taku.

-Eso no te interesa, ahora suéltame- y ahí estaba el ignorándome por completo y tratándome como una extraña.

-a mí no me tratas como una cualquiera, que pasó contigo-dije mientras sentía como mis ojos se empañaban.

-a mí no me ha pasado nada-dijo en forma brusca y seria (no me ha pasado nada… en serio ¿estaba bien yo?… y porque había actuado yo de esa manera, porque… mil preguntas agobiaban mi mente, en ese momento y todo gracias a la chica de pelo castaño, que tenía a mi lado llorando y todo por mi culpa)

Sentí unas manos en mis brazos se sentían calientes y suaves me dio la vuelta e hiso que me quitara las manos encima, limpio con sus manos mis lágrimas e hiso que me pusiese detrás de él,

-qué te pasa imbécil-dijo de forma autoritaria, nunca había visto a Taku tan bravo.

-el que es imbécil es otro- replico sha…replico li.

-mira si vas hacer llorar a sakura es mejor que ni le hables, te quedo claro.

-y tu quien eres para decirme que hacer o no con mi vida… nada cierto así que a mí no me vengas con tus regaños, además eres nuevo y ya te piensas meter en problemas ja, cuando tu no estabas no tuve ningún problema con ella – dijo mientras me señalaba, yo que tenía que ver en este rollo.

-en primera ella tiene un nombre y es Sakura y segundo no soy nuevo, ya yo había estudiado aquí y eso por si no sabías lo dije hoy en la clase cuando y cuando yo estaba no habías llegado tu aun a este lugar, así que el nuevo eres tu-bueno en lo de que no era nuevo si pero en lo de que él no había estado no, en realidad estuvo 2 años o más aquí.

-En realidad taku- dije- él ya había estudiado acá.

-ahora lo defiendes Saku, no lo puedo creer- dijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro y se removía el pelo con la mano y Sha… Li, llevaba una cara de éxito.

-ya puedes dejar de utilizar la carta tiempo k…Kinomoto y tú eres muy ignorante al pensar que soy nuevo- dijo mientras se retiraba victorioso.

\- ah es cierto- se me había olvidado que estaba utilizando la carta tiempo.

Y sin más decir se fue como si nada estuviera pasando, como si le importara poco lo que pasaba, bueno ese era el, con su orgullo por encima, y es que si el no ganaba no lo hacía nadie más, eso era seguro.

-te encuentras bien taku - dije por fin y a la vez lo ayudaba pararse.

-si tranquila, estoy bien pero no puedo creer que aun así como te trato sigas defendiéndolo, no entiendo que es lo que le ves a ese- dijo con voz furiosa.

-yo, no lo estaba defendiendo….- y por una voz a lo lejos fui interrumpida.

-Sakura, porque estas llorando y Takuoshi que te paso en la boca-dijo un poco pasmada por la situación.

-es culpa de ese imbécil-replico Takuoshi a la vez que se levantaba con un poco de esfuerzo.

-Sakura puedes explicarme porque Takuoshi está sangrando, Sakura contesta…

-Nada Tomoyo nada- y como pude salí corriendo allí y fui a mi lugar especial, un árbol de cerezo en donde iban cayendo una a una sus rosadas hojas, estar allí siempre me calmaba y hacia que mis ideas fluyeran con absoluta tranquilidad…

-¡Sakura!, donde estas- y como pude me subí a un árbol, en este momento lo que menos quería era dar explicaciones y menos a Tomoyo...

En otro lugar de la escuela un chico se preguntaba así mismo porque había reaccionado de esa manera.

-que es lo que me pasa, debo dejar de estar cometiendo estupideces, Dios ayúdame…

-bueno ayuda si necesitas, ya hasta hablas solo- dijo un joven de pelo azul.

-hay Eriol deja de ser idiota, si vienes a ayudarme puedes acompañarme pero si no, te puedes ir yendo de una vez.

-uy pero deja la amargura, yo de muy bueno vine a ayudarte, y tú me respondes con tres piedras en la mano, yo mejor me voy.

-espera, lo siento es que estoy agobiado- dijo con sinceridad el castaño.

-está bien me quedo, pero si no me dices que paso, no te puedo ayudar, ya parezco psicólogo "XD"- dijo con burla en su voz.

-bueno lo que paso fue que….

Y el joven le conto parte de lo sucedido a su amigo

En otro lado de la escuela

-sub, piensas que el aun siente algo por mí, y por eso actuó de esa forma, _mm eso debes saberlo tú misma, además recuerda que yo soy tu,_ y era cierto sub era solo mi subconsciente alguien o algo que no existía y que solo era parte de mi imaginación, una cosa que no existía- de un salto baje del árbol, estar sola un rato me hiso bien, me calme y decidí ir a contarle a Tomoyo, ella debe estar preocupada por mí, además de que no quiero que descuide su relación con Eriol conmigo, eso es lo último que quiero.

-Sakura al fin te encuentro, ¿estás bien? Am me podría…

-tranquila, y si te voy a decir que fue lo que paso – dije con tranquilidad y franqueza en mi voz debía decirle la verdad y eso la tranquilizaría bueno eso esperaba yo…

 **Bueno un capítulo más de mi historia espero sea de sus agrados y me digan si les ha ido gustado…**

 **Bueno espero tengan una buena**

 **Bye, bye esperen pronto la actualización**

 **:)** **(^-^) =(^-^)=** (◕ω◕) me encanto la ultima carita ･ (◕ω◕) ・

-Tefy


	6. un nuevo enemigo

'' Fuera del dialogo o mensajes míos

Ah cuando el texto es centrado, es chat virtual

Letras inclinadas * _lalala*_ habla subconsciente, pensamiento de otro/a

() Pensamiento dependiendo de quién está hablando

Palabras en mayúscula grito fuerte

Palabras en mayúscula y signo de admiración grito muy fuerte

¡! Grito leve

Y ahora créditos

Los personajes no son míos, son de clamp, uno que otro si es mío eto… clamp no me demanden por usar los nombres… y bueno ya dejare que lean….

Después de haber hablado con tomy nos dirigimos a donde se encontraban sentados Rika, Chiharu, Yamasaki, Naoko y Eriol que con una sonrisa dirigida a una ojiazul, la cual hiso sonrojar.

-Y Takuoshi ¿Sakura?- dijo Chiharu a la vez que jalaba a Yamasaki, que ya había empezado con sus extraños relatos, que en algunos casos me confunden, a veces me los creo y Chiharu aparece y le dice que deje de decir mentiras, tanto tiempo y no cambia, y una pequeña risita se escapó de mi.- De que te ríes Sakura.

-eh nada, nada Chiharu, y ahora que estamos reunidos, quien a l fin van a ir al parque conmigo.

-yo voy a ir, Sakura-respondió Tomy, con ojos brillantes.

-yo también-dijeron a coro Rika y Chiharu, esta última replicó-tú también iras cierto amor.

-si como digas querida-dijo yamasaki a la vez que se imaginaba alguna historia que inventar.

-Entonces yo también los acompañaré- dijo un Eriol un poco seguro.

-yo, no lo sé Sakura- respondió una Naoko muy cabizbaja- es que debo ir a llevar unos libros a la biblioteca.

-en ese caso te acompañaremos y luego iremos al parque, que dicen chicos.

Si- dijeron a coro todos los presentes, y un aura oscura apareció de repente en el ambiente, muy fuerte, pero está cada vez se alejaba más, llegó hasta un punto de no sentirla más.

-sentiste eso-dije en un susurro, cerca de Eriol para que solo el escuchase.

-sí, creí que solo era mi imaginación, pero al parecer no-dijo un tanto preocupado y angustiado Eriol.

Ojala no nos arruine la tarde….

Después de la clases, como prometimos todos, acompañamos a Naoko a entregar los libros, lo que no sabíamos era que eran tantos, eran como unos 10, si ¡10! Wuau, ella sí que era una lectora, en cambio yo, era raro cuando leía. Solo lo hacía cuando estaba un tanto aburrida o cuando no tenía nada que hacer.

-Naoko desde cuando tienes todos estos libros,-pregunto una alegre Rika.

-am creo que desde ayer,-ah bueno solo era ¡AYER! Anda quien lee tanto, y tan rápido, bueno esa era Naoko, aun así la queríamos mucho-¡desde ayer!, Naoko Wuau y ya te los leíste todos-replicó.

-Sí, desde ayer en la mañana los comencé, y hoy antes de venirme para la escuela los termine- contestó Naoko de forma tranquila.

-y te han gustado,-dije yo para ser partícipe de la conversación.

-sí, pero algunos no, los que más me gustaron fueron los de terror- y al escuchar la palabra terror sentí un escalofrió recorrerme por el cuerpo, para mi todas las palabras relacionadas con el terror, eran innombrables-deberías leer, alguno de ellos Sakura.

-No, gracias- dije de forma apresurada.

Y unas pequeñas risitas se escucharon, y todas provenían de parte de mis amigos, era una miedosa debía admitirlo.

-Sakura eres una miedosa,-respondió Tomy a lo bajo

-yo que puedo hacer,- dije de forma burlona y con puchero en mi cara.

-te ves tan tierna, cuando haces esa cara-dijo una ojiazul mientras reía

-es que yo soy tierna de nacimiento-dije bromeando.

-y de que hablan- dijo un ojiazul mientras tomaba de la cintura a su novia, su nueva adquisición.

-pues aquí de que Sakura se es ''tierna'' de nacimiento- dijo recalcando la palabra tierna.

-ay ustedes dos un caso y problema a la vez- dijo mientras reía.

-lo sabemos, amor, lo sabemos.-dijo una sonrojada Tomoyo al haber llamado a Eriol por el sobrenombre ''amor''.

\- y tú te ves muy hermosa, cuando te sonrojas- su sonrojo creció a un mas, tenía la cara rosada de lo sonrojada que estaba.

-bueno Eriol, bájale a los halagos, o Tomy va terminar roja-dije un poco fuerte.

-bueno es que, mi novia es tan bella que...

-ah-ah-ah, como que novia, uhi y cuando nos iban a contar que ustedes dos eran novios, y tu Sakura, no has traicionado, no nos has contado, nos has fallado- dijo una Chiharu, con una actuación un tanto exagerada que hiso, reír a todos.

-le he fallado a mi nación, ahh-dije mientras fingía un desmayo.

-exacto, ah moriré, por traición.

Pasamos un transcurso un tanto divertido, por las actuaciones tan malas que hacíamos, Chiharu y yo, todos los demás escuchaba atónitos y a la vez reían sin parar, y Yamasaki en cambio nos seguía el juego en algunos casos.

Pronto llegamos a la biblioteca, dejamos los libros y nos dirigíamos al parque, en ese momento apareció una brisa, muy fuerte, y al a vez esa aura oscura y siniestra.

-que es lo que sucede- dijo una preocupada Chiharu mientras peleaba contra la fuerza del viento.

-debemos hacer algo- me dijo Eriol al oído, asentí y salimos corriendo de allí mientras yo decía el conjuro de forma mental.

Nos ocultamos tras unos arbustos, mientras tratábamos de localizar de dónde provenía tal ventisca, buscamos sin dar con ella, a lo lejos vimos a una figura, que Eriol, reconoció y no dudo en gritar su nombre.

-¡Shaoran!

Corrimos hacia él, el viento aumentaba cada vez más que nos acercábamos a Li, unos metros de él se encontraba una silueta oscura, y de ella salía ese viento tan atroz,

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-pregunte un tanto preocupa e inconclusa.

\- no lo sé,- respondió Eriol preocupado por aquella situación- y tú que piensas, Shaoran

\- no lo sé pero esto tiene que ver con la aura que sentí en la mañana.- él también la había sentido, esto era extraño.

De pronto el viento se deshizo, de forma rápida.

-pero que…- y unas bolas de nieve venían hacia a mí, no tuve tiempo de esquivarlas, pero Li me empujo, e hiso que las bolas cayeran al piso.

-¿estás bien?- dijo un tanto preocupado Li.

-si gracias, de dónde provino eso- dije mientras me levantaba.

Decidí tratar de utilizar el poder de leer la mente, y esta tuvo un resultado.

 _-me las pagaras, ustedes 2 me las pagaran, cueste lo que cues...-_ y un calambre recorrió toda mi cabeza que hiso que cayese al piso, se había dado cuenta que le estaba leyendo el pensamiento, de seguro había sido eso.

-que pasa, Sakura.- dijo Eriol, mientras me extendía la mano.

-protegió su mente, al saber que yo se la leía, auch me duele- dije con un dolor de cabeza horrible

\- que descubriste, Sa...Kinomoto.

-lo que él pensó fue '' _-me las pagaras, ustedes 2 me las pagaran, cueste lo que cues..'',_ eso fue todo lo que pude leer, lo siento-dije mientras me regañaba a mí misma por no ser más precavida.

\- no te disculpes, eso puede ayudarnos un poco- Replico Eriol.

-no lo creo- dije mientras negaba, con la cabeza.

Mientras discutíamos entre nosotros la silueta se disipaba, hasta ya no estar más presente.

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy, uuu un nuevo enemigo, trate de hacer que la personalidad, de Shaoran a lo último, después de lo ocurrido, no se viese vengativa si no preocupado, que pasará…. uuu espérenlo en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Quien cree que sea el malo o mala? les gusta la nueva parejita? ( eriol x tomy) algunos prefieren eriol x kaho o touya x kaho en fin pronto aparecerá Yukito, Yue, Touya y demás personajes que aún no he nombrado casi**

 **agradecimientos:**

 **Gracias Naomi, por tu review, yo también amo cuando se pone celoso, y bueno ellos dos siempre han sido despistados…. Tú tan seguidora…:3** (◕ω◕)

 **Eternadarkness, gracias por el cumplido :)**

 **mafe : déjame un review XD** **=(^-^)=**

 ** _''algún error hacérmelo comunicar ;) gracias''_**

 **Espero les haya gustado esperen pronto el nuevo capítulo y buena tarde**

 **:)** **(^-^) =(^-^)=** (◕ω◕) ・(◕ω◕) ・

 **-Tefy**


	7. sin recuerdo y algo mas

'' Fuera del dialogo o mensajes míos

Ah cuando el texto es centrado, es chat virtual

Letras inclinadas * _lalala*_ habla subconsciente, pensamiento de otro/a

() Pensamiento dependiendo de quién está hablando

Palabras en mayúscula grito fuerte

Palabras en mayúscula y signo de admiración grito muy fuerte

¡! Grito leve

Y ahora créditos

Los personajes no son míos, son de clamp, uno que otro si es mío eto… clamp no me demanden por usar los nombres… y bueno ya dejare que lean….

-pero que…- y unas bolas de nieve venían hacia a mí, no tuve tiempo de esquivarlas, pero Li me empujo, e hiso que las bolas cayeran al piso….

 _-me las pagaras, ustedes 2 me las pagaran, cueste lo que cues...-_ y un calambre recorrió toda mi cabeza que hiso que cayese al piso, se había dado cuenta que le estaba leyendo el pensamiento, de seguro había sido eso…

\- no te disculpes, eso puede ayudarnos un poco- Replico Eriol.

-no lo creo- dije mientras negaba, con la cabeza.

Mientras discutíamos entre nosotros la silueta se disipaba, hasta ya no estar más presente….

-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, despierta- escuchaba mi nombre pero mis ojos no respondían quería saber quién me llamaba pero no podía abrir mis ojos.

….

Me desperté en una camilla casi inconsciente, lo que único que veía eran siluetas y una luz que no me dejaba divisar estas siluetas, después de un rato abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi a una preocupada Tomoyo, aun Eriol tranquilizándola y aun Shaoran un tanto intranquilo, una enfermera entro en la habitación, me tomo el pulso, a la vez que les decía a mis amigos que estaba estable, no sé qué hacia allí pero lo único que recordaba es la ventisca en el parque…

-Sakura despertaste- dijo Tomoyo alegre y sentándose a mi lado para ver como estaba, ella siempre era muy atenta con los demás, pero conmigo fue aún más atenta.

-hola Tomoyo, que hago aquí-dije mientras me sentaba y observaba a Shaoran de reojo como me observaba, eso me ponía incomoda, su mirada era muy penetrante, se acercó un poco para preguntarle algo a Eriol que estaba un poco cerca de Tomy y yo.

-ah Kinomoto, como te sientes- dijo al fin Shaoran.

-bien Shao, digo Li-replique un tanto nerviosa, por cómo me miraba, aun el me hacía sentir ese sentimiento, pero debía olvidarlo, de todos modos ya yo no le importaba….supongo _que te pasa, ya te achantaste, ay no así no Saku, debes demostrarle que eres fuerte y puedes seguir adelante sin él._ Tienes razón sub, yo soy fuerte.

-me alegra-dijo Li.

-ahm, que fue lo que paso y que hago aquí.- dije, con intriga, y es que no me acordaba de lo que había pasado, porque debió pasar algo para yo estar aquí en este hospital, porque estaba en uno.

-¿No te acuerdas de nada Sakura?-dijo Eriol preocupado.

-en realidad no, de lo último de que me acuerdo es que una ventisca apareció, mientras nos dirigíamos al parque, eso lo último de que me acuerdo, ¿porque paso algo más?- pregunte preocupada.

-después de la ventisca una silueta apareció frente a Shaoran, y se lo llevo al cielo, después de eso se dispuso a atacarlo, pero tú te interpusiste, mientas utilizabas la carta vuelo, no tuviste tiempo de utilizar la carta escudo, así que el ataque te dio fue a ti, después de eso quedaste inconsciente así que te trajimos aquí…

-espera, yo tuve un sueño pero no pasó nada de lo que me has contado- dije mientras interrumpía a Eriol.

-y que soñaste,- dijo curioso y preocupado a la vez.

-pues aparecía la silueta de la que me hablas, nos lanzó bolas de nieve y dijo que nosotros 2 se las pagaríamos, pero no se a quiénes 2 se refiere.

-nosotros 2 humm- dijo con tono pensativo- regreso en un momento- se acercó a Tomoyo y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- adónde vas Eriol- dijo Tomoyo.

-no te preocupes, no me demoro te lo prometo.

-en ese caso te acompaño-dijo Tomoyo

En realidad lo que quería Tomoyo era dejar a los dos castaños para que conversaran, y a ver si Shaoran pedía las gracias, aunque sea, gracias a Sakura por haberlo salvado.

-vamos entonces-dijo Shaoran.

\- a no, tú te quedas Shaoran-dijo Eriol

….

Después de un rato silencioso sin hablar, Shaoran por fin rompe el silencio ocasionado por los dos castaños

-ahm, gracias-dijo seco

-¿porque?

-pues por haberme salvado kinomoto, además de que me perdones, por, porque si no me hubieses salvado no estuvieras aquí, en realidad, el que debe estar allí soy yo no tu kinomoto-dijo con tristeza y dolor en sus palabras.

-ah, tu eres muy contradictorio-dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-a que te refieres-dijo mientras caminaba hacia a mí con el ceño fruncido.

-pues que me pides perdón y me das las gracias por la misma situación-dije a la vez que el dejaba de fruncir el ceño, y de su boca salía una sonrisa preciosa, una de las que me encantaba cuando me las regalaba.

-bueno así soy yo, ni que no me conocieses Kinomoto.

-bueno no es que no te conozca, es que me causa gracia que te contradigas, al igual a cuando peleas sin razón alguna- dije mientras hacía que se acercara aún más hacia a mí, trate de levantarme de la camilla, cuando me puse en pie, tenía una pierna algo dormida, y esta hico que me cayera, pero como alguien tiene tan buenos reflejos, me sostuvo e hiso que me sonrojara.

-gracias-dije avergonzada.

-no hay de que, además no tuviste porque haberte levantado-dijo mientras se reía por la situación.

-no es gracioso Li-dije bromeando y haciendo un puchero

-claro que lo es, además de la cara que haces-dijo bromeando y riendo aún más.

-no, no es gracioso, además de que te ves muy bien sonriendo, dime desde cuando no lo hacías.

-mm no se supongo que hace mucho rato ya- dijo mientras dejaba de reirá.

\- oh no, sigue sonriendo, por mi comentario no debes dejar de hacerlo, de todos modos es mi culpa que hayas dejado de sonreír, además de dejarme de hablar- dije seca y dura en mis palabras, no sabía lo que decía, porque había dicho yo eso.

-no, kinomoto, nada de esto es tu culpa….-y en ese momento la puerta se escuchó abrir y entro alguien con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero al ver a Li ahí su sonrisa desapareció….

 _ **15/09/15**_

 **Bueno es todo por hoy, saben qué hora es aquí en Colombia, bueno son las 10:16 y hasta ahora he terminado bueno espero les guste, es un poco confuso lo sé, si no entienden algo me lo hacen comunicar para cambiarlo…**

 **Fueron 999 palabras y 2 hojas y media**

 **Cuando ya haya escrito 10.000 palabras hare especial vale ;)**

 **Gracias nao por seguir al tanto de mi historia** **= (^-^)=**

 ** _''algún error hacérmelo comunicar ;) gracias''_**

 **-Tefy**


	8. una discusión dolorosa

'' Fuera del dialogo o mensajes míos

Ah cuando el texto es centrado, es chat virtual

Texto es centrado con palabras inclinadas, conversación mental (no me acuerdo como se llama eso, si ustedes lo saben díganme…) ej:

 _'''-hola._

 _-Hola, como estas…. '''_

Letras inclinadas * _lalala*_ habla subconsciente, pensamiento de otro/a

() Pensamiento dependiendo de quién está hablando

Palabras en mayúscula grito fuerte

Palabras en mayúscula y signo de admiración grito muy fuerte

¡! Grito leve

Y ahora créditos

Los personajes no son míos, son de clamp, uno que otro si es mío eto… clamp no me demanden por usar los nombres… y bueno ya dejare que lean….

-hola Sakura, como estas- dijo un poco serio y frio.

Bueno y es que Taku y Li no se soportan, Li no sé cuáles serán sus razones, y Taku bueno por la discusión que tuvo con LI.

-hola Taku,- dije para ahuyentar el momento incomodo por el que estaba pasando.

-bueno yo me voy, con permiso, espero te recuperes Kinomoto y recuerda nada de esto es tu culpa- replico Li, no muy satisfecho por tener que irse, de todos modos yo lo había hecho reír después de tanto tiempo, y bueno si él decía que no era mi culpa, eso sabía que era mentira solo lo decía para que yo no me pusiese triste.

-bueno Li, nos vemos en la escuela- dije con una sonrisa en mi cara, y este al verme sonreír, también correspondió.

Después de haberse ido Li, Taku empezó con sus regaños y reclamos, estaba salido de sus casillas, algunas veces me hablaba fuerte, llego hasta el momento que sentí sus manos lastimando mi brazo, ahí supe que me estaba haciendo daño tanto mental como físico, era mi amigo pero eso no le daba ningún derecho de hacerme daño, estaba portándose muy agresivo, y todo según el por culpa de Li.

-lo siento, Saku yo no quería hacerte daño- dijo quitando sus manos de mi brazo.

-no querías pero lo hiciste, entiendo que te pongas bravo por cómo me hablo Li ayer en la escuela, pero eso no te da ningún derecho de lastimarme cuando quieras, yo también siento, y lo que has hecho no es normal en ti, tú no eres agresivo, tú no eres así- no sabía si lo estaba regañando, o si le estaba reclamando.

-lo sé, sé que no tengo ningún derecho de pegarte, de no hacerte daño, pero la rabia me venció…

-rabia, rabia de que, nadie te está haciendo o me está haciendo daño.

-no, no es eso Saku.

-entonces que es, porque yo no lo sé- dije ya intranquila y con rabia.

\- mira Saku, tu eres una niña muy dulce, amable, buena amiga, cariñosa, curiosa, y despistada en algunos casos, y hermosa- ya no sabía si estaba brava o feliz.

-al punto Taku- dije de forma fría, porque me dijera eso no significaba que lo perdonaba por lo que me hiso.

-ah, yo, tu es que tú, tú me…

-hola Sakura, y ¿LI? –dijo Tomoyo, seguida por Eriol.

-el, se acabó de ir-dije tranquila, pero aun enojada con Takuoshi.-y Taku ya se va, cierto Taku.

\- a este, no aun no me voy.-a la vez que escuchaba las palabras de Takuoshi, lo único que quería era echarlo de ahí, y si Tomoyo supiera lo que paso, ya lo hubiese corrido.

-pero me acabas de decir que te ibas.- no quería verlo ahora, así que no tuve más remedio que comunicarme con él por otro medio.

 _-mira Takuoshi, en estos momentos lo único que quiero, es escucharte así que por favor vete, o si no le diré a Tomoyo lo que me hiciste, ya sabes cómo es ella cuando alguien me hace daño…._

 _-Sakura, yo necesito decirte algo primero…_

 _-tu no me vas a decir nada ahora porque resulta que no te quiero escuchar, así que por favor vete, o yo misma te echare de aquí._

 _-está bien pero prometeme, que mañana me dejaras hablar contigo..._

 _-no te prometo nada así que vete..._

 **** ** _Fin de la conversación_** ****

-ah sí, cierto, me debo ir, lo siento, Saku, no te puedo acompañar más, los dejo.

-bueno Taku, nos vemos mañana.- dije con una cara de supuesta tristeza por la ida de Takuoshi.- i a donde fuiste Eriol.- dije mientras me acomodaba en un mueble de la habitación.

-fui a preguntarle algo a un pariente de un viejo amigo de clow, pero Tomy te trajo algo.

-ah, cierto mira toma Sakura, y además más tarde te irán a visitar a tu casa., ya que pronto te darán de alta- dijo Tomy a la vez que me daba una bolsa.

-y quienes me visitaran, Tomoyo - abrí por fin la bolsa y encontré un pantalón de color azul oscuro, una camisa a juego y unas botas, y es que estábamos ya a noviembre y estaba ya haciendo frio, en poco tiempo la escuela terminaría, vendría el mes de navidad, el mes en el que cumplía yukito, el mes de diciembre era mi favorito, en la escuela hacíamos obras, bailes, cantos navideños ferias organizadas por los mismos estudiantes, y se les daba los regalos a sus seres más queridos, amigos etc.

-luego lo sabrás, y ¿te gusto?- como no me iba a gustar, era hermoso el conjunto.

-gracias Tomy, por supuesto que me gustó.

\- que bien que te gustó. Ah Sakura, no se te olvide que mañana tenemos ensayo de canto.- si, era sorprendente, mi querida amiga el día de las inscripciones escribió mi nombre por estar distraída, en vez de escribir el de ella, luego la profe se dio cuenta que Tomy no estaba inscrita y ahí fue donde vimos que en vez de ella estaba yo, pero estaba a tiempo de inscribirse y aquí estamos, las dos en canto, a veces llegaba a la casa cansada de tanto cantar…

-sí, lo sé pero yo no quiero ir, por fa Tomoyo, yo no quiero cantar en la presentación del domingo.

Un día estábamos en clase, y era mi turno de cantar así que como a la profe le gustó, Tomoyo le dio la idea de dar una presentación el segundo domingo de noviembre y que yo será la estrella de la noche, y claro a la profe le encantó la idea y ahora me toca cantar sola como primer acto el próximo domingo que es 4 días.

-pero porque no quieres.- porque no quiero, porque me toca cantar sola Tomoyo, y eso es lo que no me gusta, le tengo pánico al escenario bueno solo cuando me toca cantar, eh actuado en obras y no me ha dado miedo, pero no he cantado delante de muchas personas..

-porque no quiero cantar sola, Tomy canta conmigo anda no seas mala.- y con cara de súplica, convencí a Tomoyo, claro después de rogarle mucho.

-bueno ya la señorita Sakura Kinomoto podrá salir en unas horas, ya que ha mostrado unos pronósticos muy buenos de recuperación.- dijo una enfermera, de cabello rubio, con unos lentes y en sus manos llevaba una bandeja para recoger unos implementos que me habían dado.

Después de haberme quitado el suero, me dispuse a tomar un baño, me puse la ropa que me había traído Tomy, me dieron de alta y nos dirigimos a mi casa, mi hermano había salido, mi padre se había ido de viaje así que estaba sola en casa con kero.

 **17/09/15**

 **Y eh terminado el capítulo 8 espero les guste, a los que les ha gustado mi historia gracias por seguirla,**

 **Han sido 1.124 palabras 2 y un pedacito de hoja me he gastado, ya van 29 hojas escritas, y 11.154 palabras, y como prometí especial cuanto ya hubiese llegado a las 10.000 palabras, bueno pronto haré el especial, serán de dos o tres capítulos seguidos, así que estén atentos a la actualización**

Nao: ya no se que mas decirte, ya te he agradecido, bueno que te digo hoy , me encanto tu review y gracias de nuevooo por seguir mi historia, mi fiel seguidora

yuki90: que bien que te ha gustado mis historias gracias por tu mensaje...

 **:) (^-^) = (^-^)=** (◕ω◕) ・ (◕ω◕) ・ ω・ (・ ω・)

 ** _''Algún error hacérmelo comunicar,_** ** _si no entienden algo me lo hacen comunicar también para cambiarlo… ;) gracias''_**

-Tefy


	9. una noche tranquila

Estábamos buscando a Kero para irnos a donde se reunirían nuestros ''invitados'' según Tomy iríamos a un restaurante a verlos, quienes eran vaya a saberse, a veces Tomy era un tanto reservada con sus secretos o sus planes, Kero estaba en mi habitación y aun no se decidía a bajar.

_Kero! Que tanto haces haya arriba.- era un guardián no necesitaba cambiarse ni maquillarse que tanto podía estar haciendo.

_Dale su tiempo Sakura.- Dijo Eriol de forma tranquila, como siempre, hasta en los peores casos Eriol y Tomy siempre guardaban la calma en eso se parecían mucho.

_Pero que puede estar haciendo… y por cierto que fue lo que pasó antes para que me hubiesen hospitalizado.-Pregunte yo dirigiéndome a Eriol.

_ ¿Y no recuerdas algo de lo sucedido?

_ Bueno tengo varias imágenes borrosas rondando en mi cabeza pero no logro recordar algo claro.

_Bien entonces te contare yo mismo, íbamos al parque que tu querías mostrarnos pero de repente sentimos la misma aura de la mañana, pero de donde venía la aura provenía un viento fuerte, le pediste a Tomy que llevara a todos a un lugar a salvo, nos dirigimos a dónde provenía el viento mientras más nos acercábamos el viento era más fuerte nos infiltramos en medio del bosque y allí había una especie de remolino y dentro de este se podía ver una silueta negra, a unos cuantos metros se acercaba Shaoran que también noto el extraño suceso, nos fuimos a donde él estaba y nos preguntó qué, que era eso y que porque sucedía. Yo le dije que tampoco sabíamos, cuando nos dimos cuenta Shaoran estaba elevado en el cielo pero él esta inmóvil, ya que la silueta desconocida estaba provocando eso, después la silueta empezó a crear una bola de energía esta se hacía más grande iba a lanzarla contra Shaoran y como no se podía defender esta podría provocarle serios daños, tu no pensaste nada solo utilizaste la carta vuelo y empezaste a subir hasta llegar a donde estaba Shaoran, no tuviste tiempo de utilizar alguna otra carta porque la bola de energía te dio a ti y empezaste a caer, la silueta se disipo dejando a Shaoran libre y este empezó a caer tomando como pudo en el aire entre sus brazos cuando impactaron en el cielo los dos estaban mayor parte herido, solo pude utilizar un hechizo de cura miento en Shaoran ya que sus heridas no eran tan mayores como las tuyas, y como no había nada más que hacer te llevamos al hospital, Tomoyo estaba muy preocupada por ti cuando le dije, y Shaoran te agradece profundamente de haberlo salvado.

_Por esa razón estaba comportándose de esa manera tan severamente cambiante.- dije yo más para mí misma.- pero él también me salvo en parte ¿no?

_Sí, creo.

_Iré por Kero porque o si no nunca podremos irnos.

_Vale te esperamos acá Saku.- Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa y a la vez sonreía Eriol.

Subí las escaleras para dirigirme a mi habitación, mientras tanto trataba de recordar más acerca de lo sucedido, pero no podía, es como si algo o alguien me lo estuvieran impidiendo.

Llegue por fin a mi habitación y cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con Kero jugando videojuegos.

_Kero! Que es lo que estás ¡haciendo!

_Sakura!...¡No! Ya estaba ganando y ahora tengo que empezar de ¡nuevo! Eres muy mala Sakura.

_Mala, ¿mala? Llevamos media hora esperándote abajo y tú estabas jugando aquí, Y me dices que ¿yo soy la mala?

_Pues si porque por tu culpa perdí.

_Es solo un juego y ahora vámonos, ah y una semana sin dulces.

_¡que!...¡NO!, por favor no, mis dulces son mi vida, no dulces no life.

_Deja la exageración y vamos.- Tome a Kero y baje para podernos ir.

Después de muchos berrinches de Kero nos subimos al auto de Tomy y nos fuimos al restaurante, la ciudad estaba muy agitada hoy y eso que apenas estaba empezando a anochecer, normalmente siempre hay muchas personas cuando ya es tarde pero hoy era diferente, pasamos por distintos almacenes sus luces eran brillantes algunas eran un tanto cegadoras así que prefería mirar un tanto el cielo estaba más hermoso que siempre los últimos rayos de sol ya se estaban escondiendo, un rato después llegamos a un restaurante llamada Coco & Chanel unos de los más exquisitos restaurantes de la ciudad, sus postres eran una explosión de sabor, nos bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a una mesa , que ya estaba reservada por Tomy.

_ Y amm ¿los invitados?- pregunte yo con la duda a flor de piel.

_Ya casi llegan, paciencia Saku.- me respondió Tomy, pero además de la duda de saber quiénes eran los invitados, aun pensaba en la silueta que no lograba recordar ni identificar…

_Buenas noches.- dijo una joven de pelo negro y ojos color miel.

_ ¡Meiling! Dios como has cambiado.- era Meiling era ella, por Dios ella estaba aquí después de tantos años podía volver a verla.

_Sakura, hola tú también has cambiado.- respondió ella a la vez que nos abrasábamos.

Pero eran invitados no invitada así que hacía falta más, estuvimos hablando un rato unos minutos después ya ni sabía de lo que estábamos diciendo yo estaba en otro mundo…

_Sakura.- me dijo Tomy en un susurro.

_Eh si, que pasa.

_En que piensas, andas distraída.

_Lo siento dejare de estar en otro mundo vale.

_vale.

Kero comía sin parar debajo de la mesa, y no dejaba de pedir más, donde carajo le cabía tanta comida, parecía tener un barril sin fondo, tal vez lo tenía quien sabe.

_Buenas noches.- dijo un señor que traía unos lentes muy pequeños, yo me quede en shock, mi padre que hacia aquí se suponía que en estos momentos estaría en una reunión a kilómetros de aquí.

_Padre, pero tú qué haces aquí.- dije yo sin más aunque sonó un poco grosero de mi parte hablarle así.

_Bueno después que supiera que te dieron de alta en el hospital decidí venir a verte.

_Pero padre y tu reunión.

_Eso no importa, me interesa más tu salud que mi trabajo.

_Pero siéntese señor Kinomoto.- Dijo Meiling ofreciéndole un puesto a su lado.

Pasamos la noche hablando de cosas triviales, de cómo habíamos estado y planeando cosas para navidad que en menos de unos 2 meses llegaba, ya tan pronto acababa el año, los días y meses habían pasado muy rápido y demasiado rápido para mi gusto, pronto en unos años saldría del instituto a la universidad dejando atrás amistades hechas en mi infancia.

Quedándome no sola exactamente pero tampoco tendría a alguien con quien hablar en la universidad, aunque cabía la gran posibilidad de que Tomy me acompañara, ya que en su lista de elección de estudio coincidíamos en medicina, si quería estudiar medicina, para poder a ayudar a discapacitados, salvar vidas..

Después de terminar de comer fuimos a un parque cerca las hojas empezaban a caer ya, dejando descubierto el tronco de donde salían ramas delgadas y gruesas y en primavera estas se llenaban de hojas y flores hermosas, mi estación favorita era la primavera y la segunda era el invierno, en esta última normalmente en cada navidad Tomy y yo hacíamos un muñeco de nieve en el patio de mi casa y en el de ella… tome mi celular y observe que no había respondido el mensaje de Kairo hace días me había escrito y yo no le había dado señal de vida, así que con tal vergüenza encima empecé a teclear en la pantalla..

'' **hola Kairo mil disculpas por no haber contestado antes, no sabes la vergüenza que tengo por no haberte contestado antes, espero me disculpes y respondiendo tu pregunta, por supuesto´´**

 **Att: Lie**

Decidí leer de nuevo el mensaje tanto de él como el mío el solo decía lo siguiente:

 **'' Hola buenos días Lie, bueno he aquí mi correo espero me escribas pronto,**

 **Y nos veamos pronto y además ¿nos volveremos a ver?**

 **Att: Kairo ''**

Para mi sorpresa a los pocos minutos….


	10. volviendo a mi vida

Para mi sorpresa a los pocos minutos respondió mi mensaje.

 **''No te preocupes por eso tus razones habrás tenido, claro que si estaba preocupado pensé que había pasado algo, espero con ansia el día de saber quién eres…''**

Leí el mensaje y bueno decidí darle una respuesta… en eso gritó Tomy al parecer estaba tan concentrada escribiendo que me había quedado sola parada en medio del parque okey este era otro recuerdo clasificado en '' me distraje y termine sola apartada de con quien estaba'' ¿muy largo el nombre? Bien pues es el único que tengo.

_Sakura no vuelvas hacer eso, tienes una mala costumbre de distraerte con algo y olvidar el mundo.- le había dado otro mini susto a Tomy, de nuevo.

_Lo lamento es que.

_Es que nada Sakura cuando nos dimos cuenta que no estabas pensamos que te habían secuestrado o algo por el estilo.- ay por Dios tampoco, quien me querría secuestrar cierto sub _ay no sé, a veces eres un tanto robable,_ ay sub.}

_Tomoyo no es para tanto ¿quién me querría secuestrar?

_no lo sé, pero bueno vamos que tu padre te anda buscando.

_Vale.-al parecer luego debía contestar el mensaje, de nuevo.

Llegamos a donde estaba mi padre, que se encontraba al otro lado del parque, mi padre al verme soltó un suspiro y bueno ya me preparaba para otro regaño que al parecer nunca llego, en vez de eso solo pronuncio un ''vamos'', y vamos a ¿dónde?, ni idea.

Después de un rato llegamos a un lago precioso, alrededor unas bancas y árboles que estaban que estaban decorados con faroles, todo era hermoso una vista más que estupenda, siempre me pareció tan hermosa y perfecta a naturaleza, sus flores su hermosas fragancias todo era bellísimo, nos sentamos en una banca era bastante grande así que todos cabíamos en ella , yo me senté en el medio de Meiling y Tomy, al lado de esta última estaba Eriol y al lado mi padre, él y Eriol entablaron conversación, yo por el contrario me dispuse a terminar de enviar la respuesta a Kairo

 **'' yo también siento curiosidad por saber quién eres, pero vamos hacerlo divertido ¿vale? Haremos un juego para descubrir quien somos ''**

_ ¿Que estas… haciendo?- Dijo Meiling echando un vistazo a mi celular.

_nada, nada.- dije a la vez que movía mis brazos en forma de negación. Esta palacio no creerme, pero igual se retiró, unos minutos después, me encontraba con Tomoyo tomándonos fotos para recordar este día.

Fue una noche muy linda en donde compartíamos en familia y amigos, fue muy linda, Meiling se quedó a dormir en casa de Tomy ya que ella misma se ofreció, le iba a ofrecer la mía pero antes de que lo hiciera y como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento dijo que se quedaría dónde Tomy, al parecer está aprendiendo a leer la mente, está bien no.

Nos fuimos a mi casa ya que era un poco tarde mi padre se fue 1 hora más o menos después de que llegamos a casa, estaba sola con kero y no me agradaba mucho me aliste para acostarme a dormir, después de un rato me di cuenta que no conseguía dormir, así que abrí el celular para distraerme y así poder dormir, vi que kairo no había contestado aun así que me puse a escuchar música, Let it rock de Kevin Rudolf…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté era jueves y eran las 6:40 una hora antes de entrar a clases me bañe y me puse el uniforme, me deje el pelo suelto pero me puse una diadema, baje eh hice mi desayuno unos huevos revueltos con una tostada cubierta de mantequilla, kero seguía durmiendo, no lo quise despertar así que le deje una nota diciendo..

'' Kero en el refrigerador hay huevos, leche, cereal etc. Así que come lo que sea, te puedes comer solo un postre los demás ni los toques. ''

Att: Sakura ;)

Salí lista y cerré la puerta, me dispuse a caminar tranquilamente me quedaban 25 min así que tenía tiempo de caminar, me encontré con el señor Kazuma, ex vecino de nosotros , hace un tiempo se mudó por su trabajo al parecer le quedaba muy lejos.

_Muy buenos días, Sakura.- dijo el amablemente, era un hombre delgado de la estatura más o menos que la de mi padre, era joven no mucho pero no estaba viejo.

_Buenos, días señor Kazuma.- conteste yo cortésmente.

Seguí caminando y me encontré con Chiharu asi que apure el paso y me le acerque y la salude.

_Buen día chiharu.- dije yo sonriendo.

_oh, Sakura buen día, me has dado un susto, ¿como sigues? .- como me sentia de... out ya.

_eh bien, mucho mejor.- no mucho pero era mejor no hacerla preocupar.- lamento haberlos asustado ayer.

_si, Eriol nos contó que te golpeaste con una rama y que esta te golpeo muy duro.- así que eso le dijo Eriol, bueno yo no hubiera dicho ni la mitad de lo que dijo Eriol.

_si no fue muy duro el golpe.- dije yo contestando a la mentira.

no hablamos mas hasta que llegamos a la puerta, y nos saludo Harumi la delegada de la clase a, nos dio un volante en donde decía el crono grama de actividades de la semana siguiente y los actos que aparecerían.

_Mira Sakura, ahí esta tu nombre, en la...

_ah?.- olvide que cantaría en la apertura del festival de invierno.

_Cierto que aparecerás en la apertura.- Si, apareceré cantando delante de muchas personas

guarde el volante en el bolsillo de mi falda y nos dirigimos a nuestro salón 8b

me senté en mi pupitre y me tire a dormir, no quería hacer nada mas que cerrar los ojos ya que ahora tendríamos clase de religión, la maestra solo hablaba y hablaba en cada clase y yo en algunas ocasiones me dormía, pero la gran Tomoyo me despertaba ...

al final termine dormida.. y solo veía borroso y una mano se posaba en mi cabeza...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 **Notas de autora**

 **por Dios eh vuelto después de muuucho tiempo ay están los 2 capítulos que prometí serian un poco mas largos y los son ya que mis capítulos normales son de 2 paginas estos son de 3 asi que espero los disfruten**

 **desde ahora no dare las gracias por medio de las notas si no que lo hare por medio de inbox**

Besos y abrazos

-Tefy


End file.
